


相性100问

by quarkocean



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Kuso, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 1





	相性100问

1=百目鬼

4=四月一日君寻

================================================

1 请问您的名字？  
4：四月一日君寻(非常明媚的笑容，说着可以叫我‘君寻’哦)  
1：(完全无视身边的人)百目鬼静  
4：不要无视人家啊！

2 年龄是？  
4：17  
1：17

3 性别是？  
4：这问题...男。  
1：男，(其实我不介意身边的这位是女的...)  
4：你给我闭嘴。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
4：普通吧。(什么叫普通？)  
1：和他相反吧。

5 对方的性格？  
4：臭屁的要死！  
1：是个笨蛋。  
4：说谁呢。  
1：baka

6 两人的相遇是什么时候？在哪里？  
4：开学典礼，高中。  
1：点头。

7 对对方的第一印象？  
4：看上去非常冷静，好像对什么都很在行。  
1：没什么特别的印象。  
4：都说不要无视人家了！

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
4：就是...他对我冷冷的吧。  
1：会给我做便当，无条件打扫庭院。  
4：......

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
4：装臭屁时的那张脸。  
1：谈不上讨厌不讨厌。(因为本来就没什么喜欢的。)

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好吗？  
4：(非常腼腆的微笑，未回答)  
1：你在想什么？(推推旁边的人)

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
4：百目鬼(什么时候能叫阿静呢？)  
1：喂  
4：(愤怒)我不是喂！！！

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
4：叫我名字就好了。  
1：和现在一样。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
4：猫，按着自己的步调生活，毫无集体感的家伙。  
1：狗，很粘人。  
4：怒！

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
4：和服，想看看长大的百目鬼穿上是怎么样的。  
1：(继续无视。)随便拿本爷爷的书给他吧(省得我费心了，反正他也看不懂~~)

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
4：不指望了...  
1：新扫帚。  
4：我的零花钱...

16 对对方有不满吗？一般是什么事情？  
4：强迫人家打扫！  
1：你明明是心甘情愿的。

17 您的毛病是？  
4：优柔寡断？  
1：毛病？(这一题因为百目鬼长时间的思考暂且跳过~~夸：你分明就想说自己完美无缺~~)

18 对方有什么癖好？  
4：看我看不懂的书  
1：不知道。  
(你们是不是相方啊！？)

19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
4：突然出现在我身后让我觉得很不爽！  
1：几乎没有(谁会跟他一般计较...)

20 您做的什么事会让对方不快？  
4：不知道(蹭蹭百目鬼)  
1：有时候....会吧。  
4：什么啊。  
1：......  
4：你！

21 你们的关系到达何种程度？  
4：就是......应该到的程度。  
1：...(不知是装没听见，还是承认了)

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
4：没这回事！  
1：......  
4：是在...XXX！

23 那时候两人的气氛怎样？  
4：非常的冷...  
1：意料之中

24 那时进展到何种程度了？  
4：我觉得这问题在找抽  
1：嗯

25 经常约会的地点？  
4：学校，百目鬼家的庭院，因为总是被强迫扫地相处的机会很多啊...  
1：同上

26 您会为对方的生日做什么准备？  
4：会做一个和平常不太一样的便当吧(感觉有恶搞的想法呀)  
1：不知道  
4：你这家伙!

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
4：（思考，有做过这种事吗？……）   
1：(目视4)有吗？

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
4：......  
1：......  
很少见的两人都害羞的不说话了。

29 那么您爱对方吗？  
4：找抽的题目...  
1：......

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
4：叫我‘喂’的时候  
1：基本没有

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
4：看情...况吧...（四月一日君伤心了~~~）  
1：(抱肩，意思是四月一日君不会变心吗？)  
4：是吗！我马上变给你看！  
1：请  
4：小葵！

32 可以原谅对方的变心吗？  
4：视情况......  
1：无所谓。

33 如果约会时对方迟到1小时以上，您会怎么办？  
4：等他来为止  
1：回家睡觉去

34 您最喜欢对方身体那一部分？  
4：脸？不对不对，手？不对不对，全部！  
1：没什么...特别喜欢的  
4：看着我啊！

35 对方性感的表情是？  
4：这家伙毫无性感可言  
1：...

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你心跳加速的是什么？  
4：百目鬼突然伸出手来...  
1：那是因为饭团粘在你的嘴上....

37 您会向对方说谎吗？您善于说谎么？  
4： 哦,什么是谎言呢？什么是真实呢？(笑)  
1：没这个必要

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
4：吃便当的时候  
1：与其说幸福...不如说是轻松吧，一起扫完叶子的时候  
4：百目鬼你又在利用我！

39 曾经吵过架吗？  
4+1：从来没有

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
此题pass

41 之后如何和好？  
4：这个人根本就没有和好的概念……（他根本就不觉得有吵过吧……） ：  
1：...

42 转世后希望做恋人么？  
4：呵呵，我们在异次元里就能相见。  
1：无所谓。

43 什么时候觉得自己被爱着？  
4：有么。(想要确认般的看着百目鬼)  
1：只要我想这么觉得。  
4：晕！

44 什么时候会让您觉得‘已经不再爱我了’？  
4：有爱过么(非常微妙)  
1：同43

45 您的爱情表现方式是？  
4：两个人在一起，做彼此喜欢做的事。（那是指什么啊，大问号！）  
1：给我做便当，打扫院子...  
4：(打击中...)

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
4：矢车菊  
1：一般的野花吧  
4：你找抽！

47 两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情么？  
4：很多吧  
1：嗯...(沉思数秒)...确实有很多

48 您的自卑感来自？  
4：偶尔想不明白的时候(为什么我是受...)  
1：没有啊...

49 两人的关系是公开还是秘密？  
4：秘密！(坚决的。)  
1：同上。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
4：未来...还没有决定吧？  
1：只要他一直给我做便当...  
4：(眼镜掉地)

=================================================

接下去50问请慎重考虑是否需要阅读。。。。。。

51 请问您是攻方还是受方？  
4：受。。。  
1：攻

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
4：从什么时候开始就变成这样了啊......  
1：......

53 您对现在的状况满意吗？  
4：凑合是能过去的...  
1：预料之中

54 初次H的地点？  
4：嗯...嗯...学校......说的明确些就是...(害羞的说不下去了)  
1：(咳嗽了几声，但是没有回答。。)

55 当时的感觉？  
4：(咬紧嘴唇)不记得了！  
1：......

56 当时对方的样子？  
4：(瞥了眼旁边的人)就和现在一样。  
1：一脸惊吓。  
4：我哪有！

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
4：现在是几点？  
1：啊，忘了打扫院子了。  
4：煞风景的家伙...

58 每星期H的次数？  
4：一次就够了吧。  
1：无所谓

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
4：两次？三次？(考虑中...)  
1：随他便

60 那么是怎样的H呢？  
4：(被寒了一记)天知道...  
1：......(但是好像正若有所思？)

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
4：脖子  
1：腰

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
4：腰~~~(很有成就感？)  
1：脖子(难道是不想弄疼他老婆？)

63 如果用一句话形容H时的对方？  
4：比想象中要温柔......  
1：任性的家伙

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H吗？  
4：还好  
1：一般

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
4：学校，偶尔在他家...  
1：学校

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
4：郁子的店？(那是不可能的吧>_<)  
1：听他的

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
4：前后都有吧。。。  
1：习惯是之前...

68 H时有什么约定么？  
4：约定……（汗，有这种东西吗？）话说(看了眼百)他会遵守么   
1：......

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
4：没有  
1：没有

70 对于“如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体”这种想法，你持赞同还是反对？  
4：我能理解，不过，不需要（微笑）   
1：反对

71 如果对方被暴徒强X了，您会怎么做？  
4：会有人吗？……没有搞错吧。还是会表示安慰和同情吧（对上百的目光，汗）  
1：陪着他...

72 您会在H之前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
4：一开始时很害羞啦...  
1：没什么感觉。

73 如果好朋友对您说“我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请.....”并要求H，您会？  
4：哦……没有那种朋友吧，女孩子的话，万一有问题会有麻烦的……   
1：委婉拒绝他

74 您觉得自己擅长H吗？  
4：还好。  
1：(点头)一般

75 那么对方呢？  
4：呵呵～还好～(有时候也很可爱!)   
1：笨拙  
4：......无语了

76 在H时您希望对方说的话？  
4：叫我的名字就好了  
1：他想说什么就说好了

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
4：比平时还要冷吧(果真是M！)  
1：一脸的M

78 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
4: 恩……（还是不直接回答比较好）   
1: 无所谓

79 您对SM有兴趣吗？  
4：SM？虽然听起来很有趣的样子，但是如果真的造成伤害也很麻烦……   
1：（表情冷冷的瞪）我觉得有人需要调教呢…… 

80 如果对方忽然不再所求您的身体，您会？  
4：就这样吧  
1：不会是去找九轩了吧...

81 您对强X怎么看？  
4：犯罪啊  
1：笨蛋的行为

82 H中比较痛苦的事？  
4：(一脸委屈)被压在下面...  
1：明明是个笨蛋，性急得更像个笨蛋  
4：别再说了！

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您兴奋的，焦虑的场所？  
4：我在哪里都会很焦虑...  
1：还没

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情么  
4：你说吧  
1：每次都是一脸无辜...

85 那时攻方的反应是？  
4：接着攻！  
1：同上

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？   
4：没有，不需要   
1：没有 

87 当时受方的反应？  
4：......  
1：要不要试试看？

88 对您来说，‘作为H对象’的理想对象是？  
4：目前来说，还是我身边这位...(怎么是一脸无奈啊)  
1：四月一日君

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
4：应该...是吧  
1：madamadadane(为什么会有龙马的台词，倒...)  
4：你到底想怎样！

90 在H中使用过小道具吗?  
4：有必要么。  
1：没有

91 您的“第一次”发生在几岁的时候？   
4：17岁   
1：17岁...

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
4：是  
1：嗯

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪里？  
4：脸颊？  
1：嘴唇，不过很少

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
4：(叹气，很难亲到百目鬼么？)  
1：...随便

95 H时能取悦对方的事？  
4：满足他...  
1：......

96 H时您会想什么呢？  
4：哪还有力气想！！！  
1：什么都不想

97 一晚H的次数？  
4：一两次就好了  
1：不记得了

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方来？  
4：这问题...(伤M的自尊！)  
1：我来

99 对您而言H是？  
4：表达的感情的一种方式  
1：就这样

100 请对恋人说一句话   
4：一起...加油吧  
1：给我做便当，我要XXX的味道...  
4：你有完没完！你给我适可而止！！！

THE END  
2008-6-28


End file.
